izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Graves
Chase Graves was a recurring character in IZombie Seasons 3 and 4. He was the CEO of Fillmore-Graves after his sister-in-law Vivian Stoll is killed. He was portrayed by Jason Dohring. History Chase Graves comes to Fillmore-Graves Seattle headquarters in Eat a Knievel. Upon his arrival to town, he interrupts the celebration at Fillmore-Graves where Justin and Major are partying. He is shown as a no-nonsense man when he stops the music. He shames the soldiers for partying when six of them died in the latest mission and not thoroughly protecting the Max Rager victims. Chase tells them he is missing six Super Max cans from the company supply. When Justin admits that he took some, Chase shoots him in the chest as punishment, which shocks the soldiers and effectively ends the party. In Twenty-Sided, Die, Chase attends a fundraiser for Floyd Baracus's mayoral campaign. Fillmore-Graves has been bankrolling him because he would be the first zombie mayor of Seattle, which could be vital if Zombie Island is not completed before Discovery Day. He meets Liv Moore at the fundraiser when Carey Gold introduces them. After Liv gives him her condolences for his sister-in-law's death, he asks her about the Tuttle-Reid murders. Chase compliments her dress afterward and thanks her for being a zombie working on the force. Later that night, Justin reveals to Liv that Chase shot him when they first met. Liv is understandably mad and marches up to Chase, but Baracus is shot before she can say a word. Chase immediately discharges his gun and shoots back at the gunman. He diffused the situation as Liv calmed Baracus down from full Romero. In Conspiracy Weary, Chase and Fillmore-Graves surround the Johns brothers' compound after one soldier saw the zombie-exposing live stream. Chase warns Harley's brothers, but when they shoot in response, Fillmore-Graves kills them. Harley witnesses this and escapes. When Liv asks him, Chase tells her the tracker on Harley's truck led them there. Blaine meets Chase and invites him to the Scratching Post. Chase doesn't immediately accept and asks Liv if Blaine is her friend. Chase asks Liv about a Johns family cabin outside the city. Fillmore-Graves had heard about it through the bug they implanted in Harley's truck. He requests Liv to try to find the cabin through police resources. Before Liv can respond, Justin brings weapons he found in the truck; an N.V.M. 308 and a Ruger P89. These models were used in the Baracus assassination attempt and the Tuttle-Reid murders, as Liv points out. Chase inferences that the guns were the murder weapons and he says they have to find Harley quickly. Later, Carey Gold reports to Chase while he is being spray-tanned. She tells him Fillmore-Graves is successfully covering up the live stream. The troops, Chase says, are still worried D-day will come before Zombie Island is built. Stoll comes in and reports that he had some of Bo Johns's brain and just had a vision. He knows where Harley and the cabin are located. Chase orders Stoll's soldiers to gear up and get ready to take the cabin. He instructs Carey to not tell the SPD. Chase leads the team to the cabin. Liv texts Justin and Major, telling them she had a vision of the Johns setting a trap using the bug in his truck. Chase orders the teams to fall back, but two soldiers set off the trap and die in the following explosion. In Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1, Chase invites Major into his office and offers him a brain tube. Major declines. Chase reveals he found the photos Shawna had posted of her and Major. Because she is a human, Chase figures out Major is no longer a zombie. Chase relieves him of his duty, which leaves Major jobless. Chase is staying at the same hotel as the deceased Katty Kupps. One night, he meets Liv at the hotel bar when she is on Katty's promiscuous brain. They flirt over drinks and Chase brings Liv up to his room; they sleep together. This makes them both miss Major's send off party. Relationships *'Vivian Stoll: '''Sister-in-law, by way of his deceased brother. Not much is known about their relationship. *'Olivia Moore:' He took a shine to her when they first meet at a function in Twenty-Sided, Die. Their paths cross several times throughout the show, with one of these crossings being at his hotel's bar. They sleep together in Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1. *'Major Lilywhite:' He is Major's boss. *'Harrison Graves:' His deceased older brother. Was married to Vivian before his death. *'Katy Kupps: '''She was a possible one-night stand of Chase, but they probably didn't sleep together because she was a human. Trivia *He has been living in a hotel ever since he came to town. *He has a pet dog. Appearances: 15/71 Season 3: 5/13 *Eat a Knievel *Twenty-Sided, Die *Conspiracy Weary *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Season 4: 10/13 *Are You Ready for Some Zombies? *Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 *Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 *Goon Struck *Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain *Mac-Liv-Moore *Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher *Insane in the Germ Brain *You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away *And He Shall Be a Good Man Gallery Chase Graves.png|Chase at Fillmore-Graves. Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Love Interests Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Deceased characters